


Hat's and Turtles

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin hat and his turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat's and Turtles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Raven_nyx

”Kazu, have you seen my hat?” Jin asks from somewhere inside he bedroom.

“No.” Kazuya answers he takes on his shoes.

“Come on Jin, we’re going to be late. Get your lazy bum out here.”

Jin huffs and walks out from the bedroom, with clearly a pout plastered on his face. But his eyes lands on a black hat on the turtles head – his hat, the very same he hat he had spent looking after.

“Oi that’s my hat!”

“Then what’re you going to do about it?” the turtle asked with a teasing smirk shining on his face.

“Oh, you just wait.” Jin tells him in a half dangerous voice. He closes the little space between them, like a predator. The slow moving turtle had nowhere to escape. Pressing Kazuya’s body against the outer door and a dangerous hint shows in his eyes.

“That’s my favorite hat…” Jin pouts.

“So, I like it…” Kame smirks as his fingers began to finger Jin’s shirt. Since when did Jin have a favorite hat?

“But, its mine.” Jin whines.

Kazuya chuckles at Jin’s cuteness before he leans up catching Jin’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“I’ll promise to be careful with it. I’ll treasure it like I treasure you.” Kazuya assures him and nibble lightly on the side of Jin’s yaw.

“Still mine…” Jin makes a point.

“Then what’re you gonna do about it?” Kame mumbles looking into Jin’s pouty eyes that looks back at him with that puppy dog eye look.

Jin makes a whiny sound.

“You’re not a dog Jin, Ran-chan is.” Kazuya tells him.

“My hat…”

Kazu’s fingers find its way through Jin’s black curls as he cares through the soft strands, earning a purr from his partner.

Jin closed his eyes when his lovers met his lips in a more passionate way. Jin melts when he feels a tongue licks over his. Those lips continue its way to his yaw and he feels playful nibbles at his skin. A moan erupts passed Jin’s lips.

“If you’re trying to talk me out of letting you burrow my hat it’s slowly working."

“I knew you would give in.” Kazuya whispers in Jin’s right ear. Blowing out air thus making Jin shiver before he tastes the earlobe and his teeth met something metallic. He pulls away with a chuckle.

“I figure…”

He strokes the small turtle jewelry that was sitting in Jin’s earlobe.

“What?” Jin asks teasingly, he couldn’t help the smile that breaks forth.

“It seems like I’m not the only thief today.”

Jin chuckled and gives his human turtle a wet kiss on the cheek.

“Payback.”

Kazuya chuckles, his lover was adorable and decides to take those lips back. He rubs his body up against Jin’s. They knew each other a little too well, and today they would be late for sure.

“Bedroom…” Was all that slipped past Jin’s lips.

\----

Half an hour later and several missed call they left their apartment. Kazuya wears Jin’s hat proudly with a huge satisfied smile on his lips and Jin doesn’t pout anymore. He has his own turtle imprinted on him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a wim after i got the request


End file.
